Funds are requested to purchase a Beckman 6300 amino acid analyzer. The new instrument is needed to replace two existing obsolete analyzers (mean age - 12 yr). The existing instruments have been an integral component of several funded projects involving analysis of physiological samples (tissue and plasma) in the study of amino acids and nutrition in burns, trauma, sepsis and cancer. No other analytic instrument in the University of Cincinnati is available for these Purposes, The cooperative and collaborative network for sharing of instrument time has been developed over the past decade. Departmental commitment to support the instrument for its anticipated lifetime is high. The new instrument will benefit many research projects with clinically-directed applicability.